


【铁盾】Military Dog-Tag(性转队长，14K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 性转队长，雷者勿入。OOC有。女追男，隔层纱，嘻嘻嘻。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【铁盾】Military Dog-Tag(性转队长，14K一发完)

*

挂在脖子上的金属片碎裂了。这两片薄板金属和Stevie一同撞进冰山里，冻了七十年。

Stevie在这个世代醒来的第一件事情，就是把那印着她名字的Military Dog-Tag，紧紧握在手里。它就像是救命稻草，能证明她曾经走过的烟硝和烽火。Stevie多次想要把它拼成原貌，但终究只剩下半块还算完整的，而其他部分就如同她的身分和过去，一同脆化在崭新的时代里。

*

Tony正在烦恼。

他此时正站在美国队长的公寓大门口，犹豫地正在思考开场白。只因前半小时，他跟Fury开完会，对于改建史塔克大厦做为复仇者联盟的基地的计划，他本人表示完全赞成。不过这项计划率先需要复仇者领导者的同意，而这个人就是Stevie Rogers。

Tony不想说，他和美国队长的初遇过程糟透了，这都怪那个该死的魔方，间接影响了大家的情绪，他不是刻意要说那些混账话，他发誓。而在纽约大战结束后，众人匆促地送走了北欧神仙兄弟，他甚至没能和Stevie说上任何一句话，就看着那名金发女子帅气地坐上哈雷，头也不回地驶出了视线。

不该是这样的吧？虽然Tony相信美国队长不会在意他那天说的任何话，但天知道他有多敬爱美国队长呢，他希望能和这位传奇女英雄保持良好友谊，毕竟他的父亲是多么的重视她，而Tony也是这个世代少数和美国队长有关联的人，更别说是纽约大战时，Stevie展现的领导能力和强大的战略头脑，这些都让Tony深深地为她着迷。对的，没错，所以他此刻才站在这里，站在布鲁克林的老旧公寓底下，任凭夏季的酷暑把他晒得满头大汗。

*

Stevie正在崩溃。

她还记得小时候，自己曾经多次差点死于身体病痛，那很痛苦，但她不害怕。然后她熬过了重生计划，拿起盾牌参与二战，扁过九头蛇和红骷髅，最后再把载满炸弹的飞机开进冰川里面。她意外地睡了七十年，错过了舞会，她在这个满是霓虹和斑驳投影的纽约生活。起初她有点迷茫和失去方向，但只要世界还需要美国队长，她便会提起盾牌和全新的队友们，将侵略地球的外星人揍回老家。

Stevie什么也不怕，不怕恶霸，不怕死亡，但身为女性，你绝对不想要知道，当你的身体泡在冰川里七十年之后，第一次的月经会有多么恐怖——Stevie开始害怕了。她此时蜷着身子躺在床铺上，痛苦地哀嚎一声，她的身体僵硬，浑身冒着冷汗，她觉得小腹好像里面埋了一颗炸弹，或是滚滚岩浆，随便什么都好。她不懂为什么血清治愈了身体所有的疾病，却治不好女人的经痛？她恨这个，她要发疯了，她很痛，非常痛，她——她要死了，绝对要死了。虽然死于月经疼痛不怎么光彩，但Stevie此刻只想要解脱，她不在意丢脸，真的。

就在Stevie认为自己可能会撑不过这次的经期时，门铃响了。她虚弱地爬起身子，不晓得门外会是谁？Stevie率先抓起床头上的手机，发现有两通未接来电。她没去看是谁的号码，因为Stevie他妈的不想要在经痛的时候接任何电话！Stevie站起身子，扶着墙朝门口走去。

她打开门，露出一点缝隙，蓝色眼睛盯着站在走廊的小胡子。哦，是Tony。老天，如果这人是来吵架的话，那可真希望上帝保佑他，因为Stevie现在一点耐性也没有，她随时可以把任何能活的东西都掰成两半，包括嘴贱的Tony Stark。

“呃，Rogers？”

“你来做什么？”

“你看起来像是拉了三天的肚子。”Tony困惑地说，“你还好吗？”

“我好极了。”Stevie痛苦地说，“如果你以为你永远都不会有月经，然后在泡了七十年的冰川后来了人生第一次的月经，你也会好得不能再好了。”

身为男人的Tony不太理解Stevie这段话想表达的痛苦，但他曾经和许多女人以及Pepper交往过，他知道大多数的女性在经期时间都会非常不适以及暴躁，所以方才那番话Tony就当作Stevie是非常的不舒服了。

“这听起来很糟糕，我能帮你什么吗？”

“可以，滚远点。”

Stevie说完就想把门给关起来，但Tony急忙按住了门：“我不是来吵架的，好吗？”

“那你来干嘛？”

“嗯……”Tony咳了两声，“表达友谊？”

Stevie蹙着眉毛：“哦，为什么？”

“只想告诉你，在航空母舰上我说的那些话不是真的。”

“你是说我是一个实验品，我身上的所有力量都是因为那些小瓶子。你是指这个？”

Tony露出假笑。Stevie疲累地倚靠在门沿边：“我不在乎，而且我也说了混账话，你忘了吗？”

“所以我们没事了？”

“你没事了。”Stevie干脆地说，“但我很有事，我真的没力气再多跟你说话了，Tony，我必须，对，我要躺下来。”

Stevie快速地走到沙发边倒了下去，一手紧紧摀着小腹，穿着运动裤的双腿蜷了起来，让她看起来比平常还要娇小，这肯定是错觉，这位女英雄可是有一米九的身材。Tony走了进去，有些不确定地停留在玄关处。

“你需要一点点小药丸。”他说，“Pepper在经期时都会嗑的那种。”

“那是什么？”

“虽然不晓得血清能不能让止痛药发挥作用，但总比你现在这个样子好。”Tony自顾说，“我，呃，我去去就回。”

Stevie还来不及问个清楚，Tony就消失在公寓里了。随便啦，Stevie不在乎他到底想做什么。她此时只想好好休息。不一会，小胡子手里抓了个袋子，再次出现在Stevie的眼前。他倒了一杯水，拿着止痛药放进她手里。Stevie看着手里的小药盒，阅读了它的用法，啥也没问就吞下去了。要知道她从来没有过月经，也没有足够要好的同性朋友，能一起分享月经是如何杀死她们的意志力。而吃止痛药让身体好过一点则是现在才吸收到的常识。

“止痛药万岁。”Stevie感动地说。

Tony忍不住笑了：“好多了？”

“大概少掉百分之五十的痛，”金发女人说，“但够了，绝对。”

“很高兴我能帮上你的忙。”

Stevie不再说话，直盯着Tony看。她才发现小胡子的额头冒着汗珠，本来整齐的西装外套早就被脱了下来，搁在她的沙发上。而他身上穿着的白衬衫被汗水浸湿了一部分。哦对，现在是七月，纽约的太阳可是会晒死人的。

“谢谢你，Tony。”Stevie说，“如果你是来表达友谊的，我感受到了。”

Tony勾勾嘴角：“还有别的呢。”

“还有什么？”

“我和Fury有一个计划。”小胡子说，“就是让复仇者住在一起，我们可以和前几天相同，组个队伍，打击罪犯或外星人。你认为呢？”

Stevie歪着脑袋：“听起来很不错？”

“是的。”Tony说，“我很高兴你能赞同。”他从口袋里取出复仇者大厦的身分卡片，放在桌上，“Rogers，你是队伍的领导人，所以我希望你是第一个搬进去的。”

“哦。”Stevie对于Tony释出的善意有点局促，“你其实打个电话就行了。”

“我打了，你没接。”

“因为我正在经痛。”

“对，你正在经痛。”Tony笑了，缓缓站起身子，“那就不打扰你享受经痛了，我先回去。等你准备好的时候通知我，我会来接你，帮你搬个家之类的。”

“好，谢谢你。”

Tony皱皱鼻子，意思是我接纳了你的谢意。

结果隔天清晨，面色苍白的Stevie又在公寓门口看见Tony了。这个男人提了一些东西给她，看过后才知道是一堆暖暖包和电热毯，还有各种止痛药片以及数不清的巧克力。

“Pepper硬是要我再来一趟。”Tony看起来有点尴尬，“她说把一名正在处于地狱经痛的女人留在单身公寓里是一件残忍的事情。”

Stevie蹙着眉毛，看着电热毯不明白：“这是什么？”

“呃，Pepper说是敷小腹的，会让你好很多？老天我不知道，她就是全部塞给我了。”Tony揉了揉脸，看起来很想逃跑，“你想要吗？不想要没关系，因为这真的有点诡异。”

“不，我想要。”Stevie赶紧接了过来，感激地说，“替我谢谢Ms.Potts，还有，你，谢谢你，Tony。”

小胡子大大松了一口气：“太好了，还好你收下了，不然我真的会抱着这些东西直接从公寓窗户跳下去。”

Stevie笑弯了眼睛，指了指门内：“你想进来喝杯茶吗？但如果你赶时间的话，可以拒绝这个。”

“哦，我不赶时间，绝对不赶。”

于是Tony留下来了。他正在喝着Stevie泡的奶茶，老实说甜度有点太高了。而Stevie翻着方才小胡子递给他的袋子，看见数不清的巧克力棒后，两只蓝眼睛都发了光，直接当场嗑了起来。

“Pepper说得对，任何一名女性在这种时候都会变成蚂蚁。”

Stevie不以为然：“我愿意变成蚂蚁，让这种日子能好过一点。”

Tony笑了一下，发现客厅摆着一个简陋的行李箱。他不确定地问道：“那是什么？不会是你的行李吧？”

“对。”

“就这样？”

“就这样，我本来也没什么私人物品。”

“好吧。”Tony耸耸肩，“那我们就发挥最高效率，让你今天搬进复仇者大楼，住进我为你设计的房间里，你认为如何呢？美国队长。”

Stevie吃掉了手里的巧克力，满足喊道：“美国队长认为这该死的好极了！”

*

其实Tony没有第一次见面时那么混账。

不，应该说是Tony是一个很特别的人，当他想要让你讨厌他的时候，你绝对会恨透他，并且想把他的头按进距离最近的垃圾桶里的那种恨。但当他想要让你喜欢他的时候，你就绝对无法讨厌他，而且你会非常地喜爱这个人，喜欢得要命的那种——Stevie这么想。

对的，Stevie搬进了复仇者大厦，和一群怪咖们一起生活，这绝对比神盾局为她安排一间单身小公寓，试图让她习惯新世代来得好多了。没错，她需要融入团体生活，需要和队友们凑在餐桌上吃晚餐或是一起训练，偶尔吵吵闹闹，抢遥控器或者朝彼此恶作剧。对，她非常需要。

Stevie喜欢这栋有点丑的建筑大厦，也喜欢Tony为她设计的房间，那些家具还有微微的檀木香，闻起来就像黑白电影里会有的味道。当然，还有画室，那整片明亮的落地窗，能够俯瞰曼哈顿城市的美景，偶尔还会有几只麻雀降落在这里，好让Stevie能分一些面包屑给牠们。

Stevie会在一大早绕着纽约市区晨跑一圈，在六点半时窝在厨房里为大家煮早餐。她习惯把健身房里的沙包都打烂，偶尔和Natasha或是Clint来一场一对一的单挑。Stevie喜欢在出任务的时候，攀上钢铁侠金红色的装甲，让他戴着她一起飞。因为她无法习惯Thor的飞行方式，那会让她头痛得要死。Stevie也喜欢电影之夜，还有Tony总是会把旁边的沙发位置留给她，然后在她被惊悚片唬得不敢呼吸时从旁边大喊一声吓她一跳。她喜欢这支乱七八糟的队伍，更喜欢——她更喜欢Tony。

虽然这个男人一开始给她的印象并不好，但Stevie并不在意这个。因为Tony足够聪明幽默并且友善，总是默默为大家付出，但又别扭地学不会接纳任何一句真诚的谢意。在Stevie的记忆里，从来没有人会在大战结束后，第一个关心的不是战况或是自己，而是她的伤势。二战时期的所有人只关心美国队长夷平了哪座敌方基地，救了多少弟兄，却没什么人关心就算她拥有血清，依然会流血的身体。只有Peggy，这个姑娘会在会议结束后为她擦药，在她做恶梦时为她点亮夜灯。但Tony不是Peggy，Stevie能分辨出她对这两个人的喜爱落差。然而在这个新世代喜欢上Tony Stark，彷佛是一件理所当然又轻而易举的事情。

“让我看看你的手，老奶奶。”

战后的昆氏战斗上，总是特别安静和疲惫。而Stevie听见这个，乖乖抬起了右手手臂，上面的制服已经破损严重，白色肌肤混着焦黑和血肉模糊的鲜血，让伤口看起来有点恐怖。Tony冷静地拿出医药箱，Jarvis则是为她进行生物扫描。

“Sir，此为三级灼伤，推估血清发挥作用需要三天时间才能完全康复。”

“听见这个了吗？”Tony露出假笑，“下次你要是再这么搞，在康复以前你都不能再穿上你那漂亮合身的皮夹克，骑着哈雷去任何地方。”

“这只是小伤口，”Stevie不解地说，“一点也不碍事。”

“你要庆幸Bruce这次没一起搭飞机，否则他看见美国队长这么虐待身体，还不立刻召唤Hulk，让你知道谁才是老大。”

“Bruce才不会这样。”美国队长嘟囔。

Tony才要说话，Clint就突然在旁边像是中邪了的大喊：“哦铁罐，我的腿也烧伤了，你还不赶紧过来帮我擦擦药！”

“滚边去。”小胡子瞪他，“你烧伤是因为你蠢，站在至高点啥都看得见却闪不掉外星人的火焰。

Clint摀着心口假装心痛：“你变了，自从你有了队长，你就不再关心你的好伙伴了。”

“我不在乎，哭死去吧。”

Stevie低下头，默不作声。她总是会被这类的玩笑搞得有点难为情，因为她不知道自己该跟着起哄，还是严肃地说她和Tony只是朋友？Natasha看见了她的表情，给了Clint一个不太痛的巴掌。

“腿烧伤了？看不出来。”她阴森地说，随即掏出一把小刀，“我可以为你服务，邱比特，割开你的长裤，让等会下飞机时只能穿着一件蠢毙了的四角裤，怎么样？”

Clint惧怕地缩着腿：“残忍的女人。”

Stevie低声笑了，Natasha总是会帮她解围。她回过头来看着眼前忙着为她包扎伤口的Tony，那人的头发有点乱糟糟，但身上有好闻的咖啡和香水味。那双大眼睛漂亮的不可思议，总是能在两秒内盯得Stevie耳根烫热——就像现在，Tony注意到Stevie在看他，便勾勾嘴角朝她眨了单边眼睛，Stevie被逗得难为情，低下头去躲避视线。

唉，她希望自己没有表现的这么明显，虽然Natasha早就看出来了，但她曾说会为她保密。保密？其实不这么做也没差，因为Stevie不认为Tony会喜欢她。一个四零年代来的老奶奶，除了保守又容易害羞之外，她一点也不像个女人。

“是吗？”Natasha说，“你真是这样想？”

“不是吗？”Stevie说，“嗯，我并没有怎么想。”

Natasha和Stevie一同盘腿坐在投影前方，两人手里握着电动游戏杆，正在沈迷屠杀僵尸的快乐。而Clint坐在沙发上吃着零食，一边观赏两位女英雄的帅气背影，任由画面中的主角疯狂虐待那些连路都走不快的小可怜。

“我认为，Tony对你很有好感。”

Stevie差点掐断了游戏杆：“不，他没有。”

“他有。”Natasha说，“你问问Clint，从他住进来开始，Tony为他升级几次武器？”

“两次。”Clint直说道，“一次是我缠着他，一次是弓箭被炸得只剩灰烬他不得不再做一把给我。”

“听听。”Natasha微笑，“那请问你，Stevie，你的装备总共升级几次了呢？”

“呃——总共——”Stevie张着嘴，她数不出来。

“总共五十四次，不用谢。”红发女人说，“相信我，Tony不会花时间在他认为没意义的人事物上面。”

Clint突然觉得困惑：“没意义的人事物？包括我吗？”

Natasha没理他，在成功把僵尸头目干掉之后，把游戏杆丢给了Clint。她靠在Stevie的肩膀上：“两情相悦，恭喜你。”

“可是……”Stevie红了耳根，“我认为Tony更喜欢Ms.Potts那一型的。”

“喜好会变。”黑寡妇挑挑眉毛，“我不相信四零年代的你会喜欢Tony这种类型。”

Stevie被这句话说服了。当然，别说四零年代，想当初她第一次见到Tony那目中无人又尖酸刻薄的态度，她没把拳头砸在那个男人脸上已经非常克制了，怎么可能会喜欢他呢。

“可惜我没经验。”金发女人苦恼地说，“别说恋爱，连约会也不曾有过，没人邀请过我，也没人会喜欢只会打仗的美国女大兵。我会搞砸的。”

“邀请？这落伍了。新世代的女性会为自己争取幸福。”

“同意。”Clint插嘴，“我老婆就是这么把我追到手的。”

Natasha和Stevie露出了怪异的表情。

“所以，作战结论？”Stevie咳了两声，“趁胜追击？”

Natasha没说话，只是给她一个赞赏的眼神，抬起手与她击掌，而Clint给Stevie一个大拇指，随后握着游戏杆加入屠宰僵尸的行列。

好的，既然下定决心，那就要计划周全，付诸行动，以及速战速决，决不退缩——啊啊，这是美国队长的风格。Stevie和Natasha一同决定好了约会的时间与地点后，她便迅速地出现在Tony的工作室门口，接着不断地深呼吸，鼓起勇气输入最高权限。 

只听哔一声，大门为她开启，里面震耳欲聋的摇滚乐很快地被电子管家降低音量。而Tony就坐在一堆废铁的中央，戴着护目镜，只穿一件工字背心，头发乱糟糟地像个鸟窝，整个人邋塌不堪，但Stevie总是认为专注工作的Tony，远比在镁光灯下那个西装笔挺的男人迷人得多了。 

“嗨？女大兵，”Tony率先朝她笑了下，“我知道，我想我该休息了。老天，吃饭时间过了是不？今天轮到我做饭了吗？真抱歉，我忙起来总是会忘记时间。” 

“哦，不是的。”Stevie摇摇头，“今天不是你做饭，是Clint。”

“那很好。”Tony松口气，“希望Clint不要再炸掉我的厨房了，真是搞不懂，都三个孩子的爸了，居然比我还不擅长这个。”

Stevie笑道：“因为Clint有老婆，比我们这些单身的来得有口福，自然也不必学做菜啦。”

“你是在暗示我赶紧找个会做菜的安定下来吗？”Tony摇摇头，“不，现在的女性会做菜的没几个，这个绝对不是小鸟不会做菜的原因。” 

Tony边说边放下手边的工具，满手油污蹭了蹭工作裤，站起身来走近她身边。面对突然凑近的小胡子，Stevie不禁有点退缩，脑袋里本来成形的邀约语句都被抛到九霄云外了。

“所以，你是来——做什么的？”Tony挑挑眉毛，“不会只是来和我讨论小鸟会不会做菜吧？老实说我并不在乎这个。”

“不，我是来——”

“你是来——修盾牌？”

“不是。”

“制服又被你搞得破破烂烂？”

“嘿，我才没有。”

Tony忍不住笑了，拿起桌上早已冷掉的咖啡，喝了一口玩笑道，“好吧，那你来干啥的？来找我喝咖啡的吗？”

Stevie咬了咬嘴唇：“嗯……可以吗？” 

Tony愣了一下，以为自己听错了：“可以什么？” 

“喝咖啡？就是你刚刚说的。”金发女人说，“或是你会喜欢吃泰国菜？我记得布鲁克林有一家很不错，网络的评价都是五颗星。” 

Tony花了三秒理解对方的话。“哦当然，这是团体活动对吗？”他耸耸肩，“这主意不错，但看在Thor的份上，我们得去吃到饱餐厅才能满足他的胃。” 

“不，Tony。”Stevie冷静地说，“我的意思是，单独约会。我跟你。” 

Tony的眼睛睁得又大又吓人，表情说不上是高兴或惊喜，这让Stevie想着自己应该是失败了。她垂下眼睛，努力让维持微笑。 

“好吧，你不喜欢泰国菜也没关系。那我就——” 

“好啊，为什么不？”

Stevie愣愣地说：“你说什么？”

“我说，”Tony弯起眼睛，“能和你约会我很高兴。” 

“真的？”

“是的，老奶奶。”Tony认真地说，“但你必须清楚地告诉我时间地点，我不想迟到，也不想失礼了。”

老天爷，Tony答应了——Stevie意想不到，白皙的耳根子突然窜红，她拿出手机，点开了那一家的地址。

“在这里。我预约了今天中午。” 

“好的。”Tony微笑，“你可以直接把地址传给我。” 

Stevie紧张地滑着手机，试图在联系人名单中找Tony的名字，但怎么滑都没看见Tony Stark的大名，甚至力道过大差点摔了手机。 

“嘿，冷静点超级士兵。”Tony轻喊，“手机要被你搓烂了。” 

男人的温暖的手轻轻覆上她有些颤抖的指头，像是安定剂，让她的心脏不再疯狂乱跳。 

“看看，哦？Tony Stark在这里呢？”他笑说，轻而易举在屏幕中找到自己的名字，“很好，它没有被你的手指搓掉。它还活着。” 

Stevie被逗笑了，终于顺利地发出信息。她将手机收入口袋，懊恼地抹了抹脸：“对不起，Tony。我很紧张，因为这是我第一次主动和人示好。而我也从来不曾约过会。” 

“这是我的荣幸。”小胡子轻声说，“并且别担心，我刚好有很多次约会的经验。我会尽我所能让你感到自在，留下一个好回忆。好吗？”

“好，好的。”

“你希望我去接你吗？”Tony问道，“虽然我们就住在同一栋大楼，不过我可以拿一束花，站在你的房门外面接应你。但如果你不希望我这么高调，那我们就约在车库里见面。怎么样？” 

Stevie没想过Tony会问这种小细节。她只要想到这个男人拿一束花出现在门口的画面，便紧张地手心冒汗，或许连话都会结结巴巴。不，为了不让自己出糗以及保持良好的呼吸顺畅，Stevie选择在车库里见面。

“这很好。”Tony点点头，看了看时间，“那我们就十一点见了，酷女孩。”

Stevie有些赧然地微笑，轻轻点点头。那双弯弯的蓝眼睛里装了很多Tony从来不曾见到过的东西，就像是她这个年龄以及性别应该要有的羞怯和天真。Tony很高兴Stevie坦然地向他表现这些情绪，整颗心都被这个保守又大胆的女大兵吸引。上帝啊，这个约会还没开始，Tony已经开始期待它了。 

*

如果真的有上帝，Stevie真希望约会前的准备工作，能够不那么的灾难。

Stevie一脸无望地坐在Natasha的梳妆台前，后者正在给她化妆。虽然Stevie拒绝很多次她不需要化妆，但Natasha以化妆是现代人约会的礼貌，如果你够重视这次的约会，你就必须化妆，即使是淡妆也好。

于是Stevie闭着眼睛正在体验被长毛细刷扫过脸颊，登时她只觉得好想打喷嚏。十分钟后，Natasha很满意金发女人的妆容，终于放下了那些调色盘，改为拨弄Stevie那头金灿灿的头发。老天，Stevie已经解冻了一年的时间，但她依然留着超短头发，呃，虽然比先前稍微长一点没错，但为了方便戴头盔，Stevie依然每隔一段时间就会把头发剪短，短得不超过耳下。也就等于，Natasha除了给她夹个发夹，没有更多的造型能打扮了。

真是暴殄天物，Natasha能想象美国队长留长发的话，肯定连九头蛇也会被迷死的。她看了看镜中的女人，好吧，收回前面那句话，因为Stevie的五官标致又深邃，即使是短发也掩盖不了这张脸蛋的漂亮。Natasha随意梳理她的短发后，回过头来给她夹了个漂亮的耳夹，左右一朵纯白的小巧茉莉，让Stevie看起来更有女人味。可惜Stevie皱皱眉毛，只感觉耳处麻麻痒痒，忍不住伸手去抓，接连几次被Natasha拍掉了手。

然而现在，Natasha翻了翻衣柜，掏出一件白色的T恤，以及——不！Stevie拒绝穿着床上躺着的那两件，迷你裙以及丁字裤。天啊，她是去约会的，不是去——勾引人的。

“这两者有什么差别？”Natasha使坏地问，“你想要跟Tony约会，不就希望能吸引他，然后更进一步，你们可能会在约完会回到这里或是饭店，滚成一团。”

“啊啊——”Stevie摀住了耳朵，“我只是想约个会而已，Nat！”

“你可不能只计划约会的部分，却故意省略约会过后的安排。”Natasha挑挑眉毛，“况且在这个世代的女人完全能够主动勾引任何单身的男性，并且一同去做一些令彼此快乐的事情，完全不会有人会骂你荡妇。”

“可是……”Stevie拿起那条蓝色丁字裤，“不，我不想穿这些，这会让我不能骑哈雷！”

“骑哈雷？”Natasha忍不住笑了出来，“拜托，Tony绝对不会让你骑哈雷的。穿上它们，听我的。”

“不！”

最终Stevie还是穿上了迷你裙和丁字裤，脚下一双半筒靴，身上套着一件牛仔外套，让她看起来又帅气又火辣。她提早了一些时间，一个人在车库里捏着裙子里那件贴身物，从没穿过这玩意的她只觉得浑身不舒服，左右拉了拉，都没让她感觉好过一点。Stevie叹气，打算不理会它了，径自走到了哈雷机车旁边，将钥匙插入孔中——她依然不想放弃骑哈雷。

因为这是唯一让能让她更加轻松自在的交通工具。她无法想象自己坐在Tony的任何一辆——昂贵又高调的跑车里，两人尴尬地在车内一句话也不说，又或是干巴巴地聊着天气以及无聊的任务细节，然后沿路上可能有记者或是路人尾随，并朝他们拍照。不不不，她不想要在明天的报纸上看见自己和Tony的照片，饶过她吧，她是个连约会也从未体验过的年轻姑娘，她只想好好约个单纯的会而已。

“哇哦，你看起来美极了。”

Stevie转过头去，看见Tony穿着深色衬衫和牛仔裤，黑色的夹克捏在手里，朝她走来。而Tony正在欣赏Stevie难得打扮的穿着，以及脸上和衬的淡妆和口红，老天，Tony的心跳缓缓加快，登时有种回到初恋时期，偷偷和心仪的女孩约会的紧张感。

“谢谢？”Stevie尴尬地拉着裙子，随后像是崩解了镇定，紧张地说，“哦天吶，请不要笑我，我从来没穿过这么短的裙子，但Natasha说现代女性约会穿这样很正常，我不知道——”

“你很好。”Tony打断她，真诚地说，“真的，很适合你。”

“真的？”史蒂夫咬了咬嘴唇，深呼吸道，“好吧，那，那我们就出发？”

Tony点点头，随后发现Stevie发动了哈雷，不禁困惑道：“等等，你想骑哈雷？”

“不行吗？”金发女人苦闷地说，“这能让我自在些。”

“当然，你想的话当然可以。”Tony的眼神落到了女人的裙子上，“但你的穿着大概不适合？别误会我的意思，我只是不想要你走光了。”

Stevie看了看自己裸露出来的白皙大腿，求救似地望着对方。小胡子笑了一下，凑近了Stevie的身前，缓缓打开手里的夹克，将左右的袖子绕过女人的腰际，并且打了个结。

“我骑哈雷，你盖着外套。”Tony皱皱鼻子，拿出了墨镜戴上，随后跨腿坐上了座椅，一脚踩住离合器，“当然，你怕的话可以抱紧我，我完全不介意。”

Stevie不干示弱地说：“我才不会怕呢。”

*

Stevie一手压着裙摆，技巧性地跨坐在后方。Tony唬了一跳，但他没有回头。手里催着油门，一边等待门口敞开，接着驶出了车库。

“我以为你会侧坐的，就像四零年代的黑白照片，偶尔当一位哈雷机车上的美丽又端庄的少女？”

“反正又没人看见我怎么上车。”Stevie嘟嚷道，“而且这样比较舒适。”

Tony弯弯眼睛：“行，你是老大，你说了算。”

Stevie勾勾嘴角，手指大胆地揪住Tony的衬衫下摆。夏季的风凉爽地吹拂，蓝天白云的天空，点亮了整座纽约市，阳光灿烂俯照，温暖又明亮，彷佛能让一切阴霾都消散而去。包括Stevie本来忐忑紧张的心情。而Tony驾驶哈雷的技术很好，打挡换挡的动作流畅孰悉，这让Stevie有点惊讶。

“每个男人都爱打挡车，不论是机车或是轿车。”Tony解释道，“但我得说，我可是第一次约会骑哈雷，这是男人的浪漫，绝对，你满足了我的其中一个小愿望。”

“你居然没在约会时骑过哈雷？”Stevie困惑地说，“我以为花花公子什么都干过。”

“那要看对象是谁了。”Tony说，“我也从未和美国队长约会过呢，这是我的第一次，请你珍惜我。”

Stevie被逗笑了。在哈雷驶进曼哈顿大桥时，她偏头欣赏整条东河的静谧，不自觉把倚靠着Tony的肩背。这是她从冰川里被挖出来后，第一次享受悠哉闲情的休假日。Natasha说得对，她是应该好好享受再次重生后的人生，因为战争已经结束了。

可惜才刚这么想的Stevie，就在两人才刚靠近布鲁克林的泰式餐厅时，突然听见了几声响亮的枪响，传遍了街头。好吧，就算战争结束了，美国队长仍然不会放弃她能做或是想做的事情。Tony按了按墨镜，询问贾维斯枪声来自何处时，然而坐在他后方的美国队长早已跳下了机车，直接闯入了她本来预定好的泰式餐厅。

哇哦，Stevie没戴上盾牌，但这不妨碍她阻止眼前三名企图打劫小餐厅的劫匪。她只花了两秒的时间弄清楚现场的状况，便迅速地抓起桌上的陶瓷餐盘，当作是盾牌直接扔向了一名抢匪的脑袋。只听锵啷一声，在那人被砸晕倒地之前，美国队长早已纵身跳起，一脚踢在另外一名挟持员工的劫匪身上，力量大得直接让对方撞进墙壁里晕厥过去。而站在门口处的Tony遮着眼，无法直视方才那一瞬间飞起的迷你短裙，里面穿着的短小布料让他后悔自己没多带几件外套。

Stevie瞬间解决了两个人，过程不到十秒的时间，餐厅里只剩下最后一名正拿枪指着老板，要他从收银台掏出钞票的劫匪。这个年轻人被突然从外而入的金发美女吓得不轻，枪头立刻指着她，却恐惧的抖个不停。Stevie瞪着他，轻轻跨步向前。

“在你还没伤害任何人之间，放下你的枪，孩子。”

美国队长的话语是如此的严肃又充满压迫，年轻人一时紧张扣下了板机，一声枪响刺耳，Stevie偏身闪避，子弹轻轻擦过她的手臂。她的眉头皱也没皱，而抢匪连滚带爬地跳出了收银台，打算逃离此地。Stevie一个箭步扑了上去，利落的巴西柔术直接把人翻倒在地，两根白皙的大腿缠在对方的手臂以及脖子上，狠狠一扭，Tony立刻听见骨头脱臼的声音，接着便是疼痛的嘶吼。啧啧，要你放下枪还死撑，吃到苦头了吧，他在心里同情这位年轻人。

不过现在，Stevie那件短小的迷你裙，无法掩盖她此刻压制劫匪的姿势。即使她披着Tony的夹克，但——春光依然外泄啦。Tony还来不及多看几眼，却发现门外聚集了许多民众，正拿着手机打算拍摄。这可不行，Tony赶紧按了按墨镜，启动电子干扰器，立刻让方圆两公里的电子设备全数当机，谢天谢地，美国队长的裙底是钢铁侠的守护范围，Tony在心里默默认定了这个。

“他的手要给你拗断了，女超人。”Tony在Stevie前方蹲下身子，替她遮蔽了全部的视线，“然后，我们必须趁警察还没到之前离开这里，否则咱俩也不必约会了，准备一整天都耗在警局里面喝茶了。”

“哦对！”

这可不行，Stevie这才放开身底下早已晕厥过去的年轻人。她站起身子，这时回过神来才发现自己穿的是迷你裙，忍不住惊叫一声。

“哦天！Tony！我刚刚——”她红了耳根，兩手压着裙摆，“刚刚是不是——”

Tony赶紧替她整理好裙摆，把腰际挂着的外套重新绑紧，前后包得严严实实。“我什么也没看见——好啦，就一点点，但我跟你保证不会有任何照片流出去。不过等一会就不晓得了，我们先闪人吧，走！”

Tony牵起了Stevie，直接从人群中钻了出去，他带着调皮的笑和Stevie一起狂奔在人来人往的街头。我们去哪呢——Stevie边跑边说。他们预约好的餐厅被劫匪光临，一会还得被警察们关照一整天，午餐想必是泡汤了。Stevie有些沮丧，她很期待泰国菜的味道呢，真可惜！Tony知道她肚子还饿着，笑说：“别担心，纽约到处都能吃到好吃的，只要你想！”

很快地，Tony带着Stevie去了一家有名的餐厅，招牌上写着“布鲁克林咖啡烘培公司”。光看名字就知道是一家擅长烹煮咖啡的地方。果然没错，此刻正处于用餐时段，店内被挤得水泄不通，Tony花了一点时间才带走两杯咖啡和三个汉堡。随后他牵着Stevie步行一段路，两人一同坐在不远处的广场阶梯上。Stevie饿扁了，这位超级女士兵毫不在乎形象地狂啃汉堡。而Tony拿出方才跟店家买的药和纱布，细心地为她处理手臂上的伤口。

“我要制定一项规则，和你。”Tony认真地说，“穿着迷你裙不可以做任何超级士兵该做的事情。”

“才不，”Stevie抗议地说，“刚才情况很紧急，我无法坐在机车上光看不动。”

“我会处理的，好吗？”Tony皱皱鼻子，“就算我没带装甲，我身上的武器足够处理那三个草包。不需要你——冒着走光的危机。”

“或许下次我可以穿长裤？”Stevie垂下眼睛，试探地说。

“下次我会让你穿上晚礼服。”Tony微笑，“拿着一束玫瑰，和我一起坐在七星级的顶楼餐厅，优雅从容地喝着调酒，不会有任何抢匪需要你提着裙子痛扁他们。”

“好吧，但我不喝酒。”

“那就喝果汁，我不在乎。”

“我不会穿高跟鞋。”

“你想的话可以穿布鞋或是靴子，甚至把盾牌背在身后，我不会有意见。”

Stevie忍不住笑出来，内心欣喜地开出小花，这代表Tony还愿意和她约会，谢天谢地，她真怕自已搞砸了。Tony轻轻微笑，仔细地将纱布打了个活结，这才拿起汉堡吃了起来。广场里人来人往，因为正午时分持续的高温，地面突然升起了许多喷水孔，猛地喷洒一道一道的水柱。水花在太阳底下闪闪发光，许多孩子与小狗冲进里面讨凉快，画面是温馨又可爱。

吃完午餐后，Tony询问Stevie接下来的约会计划。他很讶异除了去吃一顿饭之外，Stevie对此毫无头绪。Tony只好掏出手机滑了几下，查询热门约会地点。Stevie在心里默默懊恼，她应该规划得更详细一点，就像作战计划那样仔细缜密才行。唉，她真的不擅长这个。

“你想去购物吗？”Tony说，“嗯，我是说，这是女人会喜欢的活动，买衣服或是买些漂亮的东西。”

Stevie蹙着眉头，困惑地望着他。Tony知道自己说错话了，Stevie并不是普通的女人。要一名出生在经济萧条的时代的姑娘拿着黑卡，去百货公司买一个一万块美金的包包，那还不如让她提着枪去打纳粹。

“当我没说。”他低头继续滑手机。

“Tony，你是不是觉得很无趣？”Stevie问道，“如果你想回基地，咱们就回去吧。”

“嘿？你在说什么？”Tony说，“约会才刚开始呢，小女孩。”

“我下次会安排好行程的。”Stevie叹气，“会有计划A跟计划B，从早到晚的行程，以防今天这种突发状况。”

Tony笑了出来：“你干脆开着战车带我去郊外打猎好了，美国队长。”

“别笑啊，我很认真的！”

“我也很认真。”Tony站起身，牵起Stevie的手，“这是约会，女孩，不是那些需要你绞尽脑汁，以进为退，以退为攻的作战计划。好吗？享受这个，享受没有计划时的突发状况，来！”

Tony再次牵着她的手，两人肩并肩朝着曼哈顿大桥走去。Stevie不晓得Tony要带她去哪里，不过她不在乎，因为去哪里都好，只要是Tony陪伴她，那都会很好的。

很意外地，Tony带着Stevie进入了曼哈顿桥下的拱道。桥下的拱形空间十分宽敞，长时间的人潮汹涌，渐渐形成了一个隐蔽的二手小市场，有时甚至会在这里举办啤酒节呢。Stevie被这个小市场吸引，因为里面贩卖的东西都是具有年代性的老旧玩意，运气好还能在这里翻到古董。

Tony不常来到这种地方，倒也是好奇，他站在一处贩卖黑胶唱片的摊子，翻到了披头四和史密斯飞船的单曲，笑得就像个孩子得到宝贝。而Stevie则是买了几本书，还有几支炭笔。她在Tony被贩商认出来要求合照时，听见了细微的金属清脆的声响，她抬头一看，立刻被前方挂着成堆的小小金属片吸引。

啊，这是Military Dog-Tag，俗称狗牌。

Stevie走了过去，不可置信这些刻着名字血型和信仰的狗牌，就这么挂满了一整面墙。她一手抚摸金属片上的锈痕，不晓得这些东西到底是不是真的属于曾经死去的士兵，还是说只是客制化的订制品，摆在这里等着购买的人将它带走？她希望是后者。但想到有些年轻人觉得这东西很酷而买下来挂在身上时，她便感到无比的怪异，以及她曾经经历的战火确实成为了课本里的一页历史，那样的久远。

“你还好吗？”Tony走近，“Stevie。”

“我很好。”Stevie说，“我只是突然想到我的狗牌，曾经在前线断过好几回，损坏过无数次，说不定现在那些东西也正在某个地方，挂在摊贩上供人购买。”

“也许呢。”Tony抓起了其中一只金属片，上面的字迹早已锈蚀不堪，“如果真的存在，那些便是你的痕迹，证明你留下的不只是博物馆里面的一段投影。”

Stevie没有说话，垂下的蓝眼睛透露一丝感伤。Tony把手上那枚狗牌挂了回去，伸手牵起她，迈步带她离开这一片锵啷锵啷响的回忆墙。

为了让Stevie打起精神来，Tony带她去了个奇特的地方。它就在河滨公园旁的小空地，是一栋玻璃制成的宽阔建筑，里面有着巨大而七彩发亮的旋转木马。不意外地，这里被小朋友们团团包围，大家满是期待地想要乘坐这个游乐器材。而Tony好说歹说才说服管理员，同意让他们两个大人上去坐一次，就一次。于是Stevie红着耳根被Tony拉上设施，并且拐骗她骑上了一匹白色的独角兽。

“拜托，别遮掩。”Tony大笑着，“我就拍一张照留念好吗？”

“不！Tony。”Stevie遮着脸，“我已经上来陪你坐这个愚蠢的东西了，为什么还得拍照？”

“因为你这样很可爱，我不留下照片的话肯定会后悔死，就一张，我和你，好吗？超级女大兵，我不会让你一人独自犯蠢的。”

最后Stevie还是露出了灿烂的微笑，和Tony一起拍了张照。然后Stevie看着那张蠢毙了的照片被分享在复仇者的群组里，所有人都按赞留言，以及各种搞笑改图，她笑得忘记了所有的烦恼。旋转木马绕过几圈后，缓缓停止准备散场，而美国队长在走出栅栏时终究被孩子们认了出来。这次轮到Stevie蹲在地上和一群孩子们合照。Stevie看起来很高兴，Tony在旁感染了她的喜悦，不禁弯起眼睛，捏了捏她的脸。

他希望这个女孩永远都能这么快乐。 

*

夕阳西下，倒映在东河的水面上，溅洒一片金黄。繁忙的城市被彩霞笼罩，是进入夜晚的序曲，喧闹也渐渐被静谧取代。Tony和Stevie的约会似乎到了尾声，他们一同乘坐渡轮，待在第二层船身的高处，仰头欣赏曼哈顿的美妙风景。沉落山丘的太阳失去了温度，湖面吹来一阵风，扬起了Stevie的短发。

“你知道，Tony，这个。”Stevie从口袋里取出钥匙串，里面挂着她从海里捞出来就一直带在身上的半块狗牌，“它有一直以来都有两片，一模一样的，便是当我们战死的时候，一片可以给活着的人带走，一片留在身上当作身份证明。”

Tony揉了揉脸：“老天，我试图努力让你忘记这个话题，让你远离感伤，为什么你又聊了起来？你是自虐狂吗？Rogers。”

“我很抱歉？”Stevie笑道，“我只是想起了一些事情，想跟你分享。行吗？”

Tony耸耸肩，摆手做出了请的动作。

“不是每位军人都会把这玩意挂在脖子上，”Stevie轻声说，弹了弹手里的狗牌，“因为它常常与武器碰撞，造成声响而暴露了位置。所以有些人会把它缠在鞋带里，又或是绑在脚踝处，隐蔽一点。”

Stevie捧着脸颊：“还有个说法，在士兵临死之前，必须把它含入嘴里，因为下颌骨是最硬，最能保护狗牌不损坏。当时我们坚信只要狗牌没坏，战友们就有希望找到自己的身体并带自己回家，用这块牌子来保存军人最后的尊严。”

Tony听了百感交集，伸手抚摸Stevie手上的金属牌。

“你有这么做过吗？”

“有的。只有一次。”她轻轻微笑，“当时我以为我死定了，我被淹没在同梯的尸体堆里，但上帝还是让我活下来了。很长的时间，狗牌就在我的嘴里又苦又涩，直到我被抬上担架进行抢救时，我都没有把它吐出来。”

Stevie垂下眼睛，声音轻得快要被风吹散：“我快要遗忘那时候嘴里的味道了。我可以忘记这个吗？不，我不应该忘记的吧？我不知道……”

“你可以。”Tony说，“没有人规定你是否应该记住或遗忘。Stevie，只要你想，你可以选择任何会让你好过一点的选择。”

Stevie凝望着他，她不懂为何Tony几句话，就能让她苦涩的心情稍微得到解脱。她轻轻拆下那片金属牌，上面印着Stevie，而另外半块早已成为碎屑，存放在小小的铁盒子里，收在Stevie房间的抽屉里。

她把它放进Tony的手掌心里，紧紧地握住。

“我不想要再戴着这个了。Tony，你能替我保管吗？”

“可以，当然。”Tony点点头，“我还能给你任何你想要的，只要你告诉我。”

“任何都能给我吗？”

“没错，钻石项链，红宝石？黄金坠饰？一些女孩子才应该配戴的漂亮东西。我都能给你。”

“我想要——”Stevie凑近了Tony，指着他的胸口，“你。”

“你愿意给我吗？Tony。”

Tony眨眨眼，一手压在Stevie指着的胸口上：“呃——你这是告白的意思吗？哦真是太刺激了，我第一次收到这样的告白，简直受宠若惊了，我的心脏有点不能负荷，你——”

Stevie捧着Tony的脸，直接吻住他喋喋不休的嘴唇。

她的嘴里有薄荷的味道，是方才她在餐厅里索要的薄荷糖。然而，过度的拘谨和含蓄，让这个吻礼貌的就像是上个世纪来的老派保守，就像Stevie本人那样腼腆。他们就在船头前——在一片金黄的日落之下亲吻。Tony不敢妄动地吮着她柔软的唇，享受难得纯情的亲密。直到对方缓缓地退开，而那张白皙的脸蛋也顺势红润起来。

“这个是吻？哦天，别开玩笑。”Tony挑挑眉毛，一手捧住她的侧颈，“老奶奶，我得让你知道什么叫做真正的吻。”

Stevie还没来得及反驳，就被接着覆上来嘴堵住了话语。Tony身上的香水味扑鼻而来，嘴里的功夫温柔而细致，像在品尝她的舌尖，引诱她接纳，接纳Tony想给她的全部——这就对了。Stevie被吻得头晕目眩，任凭Tony霸道又强势地侵占她，那只圈住腰际的手臂似乎在宣示她没有后路可以退。而超级士兵才不退缩，她大胆地抱住Tony的脖子，把一切都交给了他，让他带领自己体验更多更美好的——Tony给予的——热切又美妙的爱。

*

彩蛋：

结果他们一刻也不浪费地滚了床单。全程都是Stevie的主意，也是她坚持要求的。反而是曾经的花花公子有些畏首畏尾地希望趴在身上的超级士兵冷静点，别激动，以及别扯烂他的裤子。这种事情不用急，他可以等，绝对。

“我已经等了七十年了，今天还穿了丁字裤，别拒绝我。”

“欸？泡在冰川里七十年跟丁字裤有什么关联？别混为一谈。”Tony笑道，一边夸张地按着胸口，“上帝啊，Stevie，你确定你是四零年代来的吗？咱俩是不是互相搞错了年代？我快被你吓出心脏病了。”

“你的心脏很好，它没事。Stark，你的嘴除了亲我以外，别再说废话。”

“当然当然，为你服务。”托尼同意道，“但在干正事之前，我能确定一下，你想要的是稳定的关系，而不是打一炮就说再见的关系吧？”

Stevie笑了出来：“你担心这个？你真可爱。”

“闭嘴女大兵！快回答我。”

“当然，Tony，我想要和你建立关系，我喜欢你，我正在努力追求你呢，花花公子。”

“好吧，显然你追求的技术烂爆了，除了短裙和丁字裤以外都不怎么样。”

“闭嘴钢铁侠，你做不做？不做我闪人了。”

“做，当然做！你都骑在我身上扯烂了我的裤子我还能说不吗？”

Stevie弯着蓝眼睛吻住他，红润的耳根出卖了她伪装的镇定。

“这是我的第一次，请你珍惜我。”

“我会的。”

END.


End file.
